criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Ballplayer
Phantom Ballplayer is the eleventh case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts, as well as the fourth one in the South Coast district. Case Background Jerry Bryar and the player went to Metanee Stadium in order to watch Harry Maine, one of the pageant sponsors and gunrunners, since his team (the Blue Coasts Flyingfish) were playing against the Townville Squirrels. The Townville Police Department also sent Octavius Keys for security, who was very happy to meet the player again. However, before people started entering the stadium, they noticed the dead body of Alexander Peek, one of the Squirrels, lying on the field. The killer turned out to be William G. Parker, a baseball player from the Blue Coasts Flyingfish. He denied being the killer at first, but later admitted that he'd killed Alexander for the sake of baseball. Besides bringing politics into the baseball environment with his book, he was also damaging the league's reputations due to his drug scandals and sabotaging other players (including William). William got mad when he heard that the Sports Association would have to pay for the Squirrels' expenses and the final straw was being told that they'd have to force a tie in the game just so that Alexander's career wouldn't be damaged. Peggy Jasmine sentenced him to 40 years in jail with psychological therapy. The next day, after rumors of the victim showing up in the stadium, the player and Violet Nearnight went to make sure everything was ok. Much to their surprise, they found an old baseball card of Hansel Brondele (whose murder the player had investigated back in Townville) with a written message saying that a friend of his would seek revenge for his death. They couldn't understand why they would look for revenge in Blue Coasts, since Hansel's killer was still incarcerated in Townville. The player and Jerry also went to the Sports Association to investigate Harry Maine and the rest of the pageant sponsors. After taking his laptop as evidence, Thomas Ravens went through his files and concluded that every year, the sponsor pick one of the pageant contestants to be one of the gunrunners. This meant that out of the girls in the competition, one of them was part of the weapons smuggling scheme. They asked Salma Harrison about this, and she confirmed that the criminal she was trying to catch was actually the undercover gunrunner posing as a contestant. She also said that her relationship with Kyle Montgomery was going well and that they had a date planned for the next day. Since Salma was getting most of her intel on the gurunning scheme from a microphone she'd planted at Montgomery Publication House, the team confronted Philippe Montgomery about their involvement in the operation. He denied being part of it and said that both him and his wife were scared for their lives and couldn't do much about the criminals. To help the police, he gave them a folder that Alex Jackman had forgotten at his office which contained maps of the district and documents related to MAFIA, since they used to get their weapons from them. Thanks to the maps, Hans Rougel found out that Elizabeth Perkins and Marthin Farren lived next to each other, and in a small town like Blue Coasts was in 1918, this meant that they were most certainly also friends. Inside Alex Jackman's folder, they also found a leaflet about a yacht party which was going to take place the following week and was organized by the Miss Blue Coasts staff. This meant that all of the contestants, judges and sponsors were going to be there, and Jerry assumed that the party would bring more trouble. Victim *'Alexander Peek' (Left for dead on a baseball field with his skull bashed.) Murder Weapon *'Baseball bat' Killer *'William G. Parker' Suspects Harry Maine (Blue Coasts Flyingfish coach) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin - The suspect is wearing a baseball cap Philippe Montgomery (Publication House co-owner) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Louis Jade (Townville Squirrels shortstop) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks protein shakes - The suspect uses dynamic sand - The suspect goes swimming Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Wallace Schwift (Townville Squirrels coach) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks protein shakes - The suspect uses dynamic sand - The suspect goes swimming Suspect's appearance: The suspect has black skin - The suspect is wearing a baseball cap William G. Parker (Blue Coasts Flyingfish batter) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks protein shakes - The suspect uses dynamic sand - The suspect goes swimming Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin - The suspect is wearing a baseball cap Quasi-suspects Salma Harrison (Miss Blue Coasts contestant) Suspect's profile: The suspect goes swimming Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Killer's profile *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer uses dynamic sand. *The killer goes swimming. *The killer has white skin. *The killer is wearing a baseball cap. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Strike out *Investigate Baseball field (Clues: Victim's body, Stained note, Baseball cap) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Stained note (Result: Note for Alexander) *Investigate Locker room (Clues: Sports bag, Open lock) *Examine Sports bag (Result: Dirty clothes bag) *Analyze Dirty clothes bag (11:00:00) *Interrogate Louis Jade about the victim *Examine Faded card (Result: Message for Alexander) *Examine Card (Result: Philippe Montgomery's handwriting) *See what Philippe Montgomery has to do with the victim *Examine Baseball cap (Result: Dirt sample) *Analyze Dirt sample (8:00:00) *Question Harry Maine about the corpse *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Caught stealing *Investigate Sports Association (Clues: Shredded paper, Urine sample) *Examine Shredded paper (Result: Security report) *Tell Harry Maine about the security report *Examine Tag (Result: Alexander Peek's urine sample) *Analyze Urine sample (10:00:00) *Quiz Wallace Schwift over the victim's drug rumors *Investigate Batter's box (Clues: Blue rubber pieces, Torn picture, Plastic bottle) *Examine Blue rubber pieces (Result: Dust sample) *Analyze Dust sample (10:00:00) *Examine Torn picture (Result: Picture of Louis Jade) *Ask Louis Jade about his picture *Examine Plastic bottle (Result: William G. Parker's DNA) *Quiz William G. Parker about his drink *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Rigor mortis *Investigate Front desk (Clues: Box of papers, Purple box, Book) *Examine Box of papers (Result: Letter from Wallace Schwift) *Talk to Wallace Schwift about his demands to the Sports Association *Examine Purple box (Result: Box unlocked) *Examine Dagger (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (8:00:00) *Question Philippe Montgomery about the dagger *Examine Book notes (Result: William G. Parker's handwriting) *Visit William G. Parker in hospital *Investigate Sitting bench (Clues: Baseball bat, Bottle) *Examine Baseball bat (Result: Dynamic sand) *Analyze Dynamic sand (6:00:00) *Examine Bottle (Result: Alexander Peek's blood) *Analyze Bottle (15:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dressed to Kill 4 (No stars) 'Dressed to Kill:' Soldier *Talk to Harry Maine about the pageant sponsors (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Sports Association (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Laptop unlocked) *Analyze Laptop (9:00:00) *Ask Salma Harrison what she knows about the pageant (Reward: 140 XP) *Investigate Baseball field (Clues: Torn cardboard) *Examine Torn cardboard (Result: Baseball card) *Examine Baseball card (Result: Hansel Brondele baseball card) *Confront Philippe Montgomery about the smuggling scheme (Reward: Baseball cap, Baseball jersey) *Examine Faded pages (Result: South Coast maps and MAFIA documents) *Analyze Maps and documents (6:00:00) *Examine Folder (Result: Yacht party leaflet) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case name was originally going to be "Cemetery Run", which was a reference to the My Chemical Romance song "Cemetery Drive" as well as to a "Home Run". Category:Blue Coasts cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts